Skills
Everyone has skills and depending on their primary class and profession, are given different skills to use that can be unlocked by leveling up. To find out what your skills are, do: /skills To find out more about the skill, do: /skill name Core Skills *'Bandage: '''Bandages your target, restoring 30 health. *'Grace: Disables pvp and spells for 30 seconds after death. *'Mark: '''You mark your location for use with recall. *'Recall: 'You recall your marked location. *'Warp: 'Teleports you to Warps Players to the Spawn town. Specialised Skills *'Alchemy: 'Allows the crafting of potions. *'Antidote: Cures your target of poison. *'AssassinsBlade:' Buff that poisons your sword, causing it to inflict a damage over time poison on the target. *'Backstab:' Passive buff that causes you to deal more damage to a target when you strike them from behind. *'Bleed:' Inflicts a damage over time bleed effect. *'Blink:' Line of sight teleport up to 6 blocks. *'Bolt:' Summons a blot of lighning down on the target. *'Charge: '''Charges you towards the target. *'Confuse:' Confuses the target, causing a drifting of aim cursor. *'Curse:' Curses the target, which causes the target to have a chance to miss hitting their target. *'Disenchant:' Disenchants your currently held item. *'Dispel:' Removes any magical effects from the target. *'Enchant:' Allows you to enchant items. *'Escape Artist:' Removes any efects affecting your movement. *'Excavate:' Buff that boosts digging speed, and allows instant breaking of dirt blocks. *'Fire Arrow:' Causes the next arrow you shoot to light the target on fire. *'Fireball: Shoots a fireballs that ignites the target. *'''Fishing: Passive buff that grants a chance of double drops for fishing. *'Gills:' Allows you to breath underwater for a short time. *'Group Heal:' Heals nearby members of your party. *'Harmtouch:' Deals damage to a target in melee range. *'Herbalism:' Passive buff that grants a chance of double drops when dealing with plants, watermelons, wheat, leaves, etc... *'IceArrow:' Causes the next arrow you shoot to deal ice damage and slow the target that it hits. *'Icebolt:' Shoots a bolt of ice at the target, and extinguishes them if they are on fire. *'Invuln:' Makes you temporarily immune to all damage. *'Jump: '''JCauses you to jump several blocks in the air. *'Layhands:' Fully heals the target. *'Might: Boosts your parties damage with all weapons. *'''Mining: Passive buff that grants a chance of double drops while mining. *'One:' Provides a short term movement speed boost. *'PickPocket: '''Gives you a chance to steal an item from the target's inventory. *'Piggify:' Forces the target to ride a pig for a short time. *'Poison: Inflicts a poison damage over time effect on the target. *'''PoisonArrow: Causes the next arrow you shoot to poison the target it hits. *'Port: '''Teleports you and your party to a set location, locations must be set in the skills.yml file. *'Pray:' Heals the target for a set amount. *'Recall:' Teleports you to the point set by mark. *'Repair: Allows you to repair items in your inventory for part of their cost. *'Root: '''Immobilizes the target for several seconds. *'Safefall: Allows a short period where fall damage is negated. *'Shield:' Causes a shield item to absorb a portion of incoming damage, shield items are doors and trapdoors, must be in hand to absorb damage. *'Slow:' Causes the target to move slower for a time. *'Smite:' Strikes the player with damage from range. *'Smoke: '''Causes you to disappear completely from view for a time, dealing/taking damage ends the effect. *'Sneak: Allows for sneaking at full movement speed. *'''SuperJump: Launches you into the air, and gives you short term safefall. *'Superheat:' Superheats a pickaxe, causing it to smelt blocks it breaks for a time. *'Taunt: '''Taunts enemies around you, causing them to target you over other players. *'Telekinesis: Allows long range use of buttons and levers. *'''Web: Catches your target in web blocks. *'Wisdom:' Boosts your party’s mana regeneration rate for a time. *'Wolf: '''Allow you to tame wolves. *'Woodcutting:''' Passive buff that grants a chance of double drops while cutting trees.